


In a land of dinosaurs

by motetus



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Digital Art, Dinosaurs, Fanart, Gen, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Esca cross Hadrian's Wall, only to find themselves in a land of DINOSAURS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a land of dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the Eagle Reverse Bang challenge and was claimed by Carmarthen, who wrote [20k of GLORIOUS DINOSAUR FIC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/566140).


End file.
